


Fresh Ideas

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Series: Deadlock/Hanzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Virginity Kink, i just really like her bullying her new puppy and then kissing him all over, mccree is mentioned, mentions of sex toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: Ashe continues to train her puppy, making some enlightening discoveries about him along the way.





	Fresh Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> For the bottom Hanzo discord! I was enabled and more will come later. Sorry for the lack of posting, especially since tumblr ruined itself and now all my work on there is practically gone! Yay :)
> 
> Also, if you didn't read the content warning and tags, well, good luck I guess?

“You’re being _real_ difficult, y’know that?” Ashe sighs out, tips of her gloved fingers playing with Hanzo’s goatee as he sits in front of her like a dog. He’s still not broken in like she’d like considering she’s had him for a week now, but there’s no fun when the fight is all out of them after only a few days. Hanzo just might be her funnest little pup yet, all bark and bite to him.

Hanzo sets his sight on her with a glare, trying to look regal while he’s stark naked, cock limp between his legs with his arms trying their best to shield it while still sitting as Ashe had commanded him to. His palms are flat on the floor, sitting on his calves like he would during seiza. He looks his part while she sits in her big leather desk chair, legs spread open while she leans in to be a little bit higher than his level.

“Just be good and you’ll get a nice treat from me. Now don’t that sound nice?” she tries to bargain. He hasn’t even tried to beg when she has had her hands on him, which is starting to set her off all kinds of ways. Usually the dogs start rolling over by now, showing her their belly in hopes of a good time with what she has to offer if they’ve been real swell lately.

This Shimada though, he’s a back talking son of a bitch and damn lucky Ashe hasn’t lost her temper _quite_ yet with his little attitude.

“I will not be your dog,” Hanzo seethes through gritted teeth. He shows his canines, ready to bite. She does have a sick sort of love when they still got fight in ‘em.

Ashe rolls her eyes. “Like I haven’t heard that one a hundred times before.”

The door to Ashe’s office suddenly creaks open, Hanzo turning his head to give an equally deadly glare to whoever is coming in, but Ashe has his chin between her finger tips and forces him back towards her. The real fun is about to start.

“I’m not done talking, pup,” she says, oddly off tone. Ashe is suddenly uncomfortably sugar coating her words, blood red lips curving into a sweetened smile that makes him feel like she’s done _something_. He doesn’t know how to avoid whatever punishment she’s planned when she suddenly acts like this.

“Come up here with me,” she commands. Her eyes aren’t soft, they’re glancing over at something that Hanzo can’t see within his line of vision. His nerves are on edge.

He blinks up at her confused before she’s tugging meanly at his leash, neck forced to crane up painfully and his body following along with it so he doesn’t choke. His knees are holding up his body, arms leaning on Ashe’s thighs so his knees don’t buckle under the sudden strain. She still has the rein on his leash, has the leather wrapped around her palm with her grip still iron tight. Her other hand is gripping Hanzo by the back of his head, fingers digging into the soft hair of his neck for a strong grasp so he can’t look behind himself at whoever is coming in closer.

_What is she—_

Two big hands slap down on his ass, Hanzo yelps at the surprise contact. His face flushed an angry red, fury burning in his eyes as Ashe just grins. He tries to crane his neck back, snarl at whoever even thought to touch him like that but Ashe’s grip on the leash keeps him at bay while those hands continue to grope his stinging ass.

“Pay attention,” Ashe demands, not letting up on the leash one bit while she smiles. “Obedience is the first step to getting rewards ‘round here, puppy.”

“I don’t care about your idiotic rewards,” Hanzo responds through gritted teeth, hissing out as the hands behind him start palming at his ass more roughly. The person pulls his ass cheeks apart, rubbing into the skin as if to show some odd sort of kindness to Hanzo’s predicament, apologizing for pinkening his soft skin with such blunt force. “Do _NOT_ touch me you—“

Hanzo shuts up as a thumb meanly thrusts into his hole, still soft and yielding from Ashe having her fun earlier that morning. It pushes in a bit dry, tugging Hanzo open to gape a bit so the slick lube from earlier starts to leak out. He shakes as his sensitive rim is tugged open, the person now using both hands to spread his hole, taking a good look at his insides.

“He’s still soft and pink, miss,” the man whistles, watching Hanzo’s hole twitch as the excess slick begins to come out of his body slowly.

Ashe laughs. “Of course he is.” She gives Hanzo a look that is almost loving. “He acts all huffy now, but when I stuffed him with a fat cock earlier, he got so whiny and cute,” she cooed.

“You think he’d like a real one to warm ‘em up?”

“Oh,” Ashe hums it, eyes glancing back at her goon whose eyes are only training on that pink little gash still looking like it hasn’t been touched. “I think he would just _love_ a big cock to warm his belly real nice. That would be much better than the toys I used on him.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen as the panic sets in, tries to thrash away from the body coming closer behind him until the fat head of a cock is nudging at his hole. Barely any pressure, but he can tell it’s big.

His mouth quivers, dry as his body clenches up. Ashe’s eyes start to shine as she stares at him, watching all the emotion pass over his regal face.

“Oh lordy, I’m going to have so much fun playing with you,” she snickers.

Her smile is no longer sickeningly sweet, more akin to something along the lines of sinister. Hanzo can’t find it in himself to respond as the cock starts pushing in harder, stretching him bigger than any of the toys Ashe has used prior.

“I… I can’t,” he whispers it as Ashe leans in, her lips brushing right over his forehead in a soft little kiss. The contact makes him shudder.

“Yes you can,” she says, grip on the leash only loosening up a bit as Hanzo braces himself against her body for the push being forced behind him and _into_ him. She smooths her free hand over his hair as if he were something precious, shushing him like a child when his voice bubbles up to plead with her, petting him like a dog to sooth the frayed nerves she’s unsettled. His eyes begin to tear up as the prickles of pain begin.

“I’ve trained your tight lil’ ass real good, remember? You can take whatever I wanna dish out.” She sounds proud of herself, running her fingers through Hanzo’s hair.

“But—” Hanzo’s pathetic little whimper stops as the crown of the cock finally pops in, the muscle of his rim clenching on it with a vice grip. It just burns as the slide doesn’t stop, but it’s already too much and it’s barely past the hardest part.

“Shit,” the man groans, cock practically strangled in the warm ass he’s nuzzled it into. “Miss, I— _fuck_ , I think he might be—“

Hanzo grabs at her hips for leverage suddenly with a shout as the cock goes deeper, fingernails digging into Ashe’s sides but she doesn’t seem to give a damn about him bruising her. She ghosts her lips over his face, ignoring his pain, giving chaste little kisses at the corner of his eyes to feel the tears building up while she coos that he’s not even close to taking it all in yet.

“Come on, you can take him all,” she breathes out softly. “It’s just a fat cock, nothing to write home about if I’m being real honest. Jesse’s is worse y’know, be thankful he’s long gone from deadlock instead of here or he’d have split you right open. He would have loved ruining your pretty lil’ ass, hun. Jess was a real mean fucker ‘til the law made him its bitch.”

Hanzo finally smothers his face at the crook of her neck at the thought of McCree, now fuller than he’s ever been on any toys Ashe forced on him or his own fingers in the privacy of his room back at the watchpoint. He tries not to think about the cowboy who undoubtedly is searching for him because Genji is the one who's worried more than anyone else there. McCree and him do not see eye to eye, he’s the last person he wants to think about seeing him like this.

“I can’t, I’ve never,” he whines, lips wet and mouthing at Ashe’s neck as he tries to speak. He can’t focus on anything but the painful stretch now. The slick is there, but it provides little for the new girth he is having to endure. The cock is not lengthy, but the fat body of it certainly makes up for it.

“...I think he’s a virgin, Miss.”

Ashe pulls away to look straight at Hanzo, lips forming a small _oh_ as she takes in the new tidbit of info.

“Oh, sweetness,” she praises with a purr, kisses the bridge of his nose like he’s won her the world just by letting her witness him take his first human cock. “You’re so adorable when you want to be.”

Hanzo shakes, rubbing his face into her chest. The cock twitches in him at Ashe’s words, making Hanzo want to claw it out himself. His face burns with shame, watery lashes closed shut to hold in whatever threatens to escape him.

Ashe sighs softly, pulling Hanzo back up so his face is back at the crook of her neck, coddling him like a child now. Her hand rubs down his hair as she looks over at her goon who is still not even buried halfway into the body underneath him.

“Get your dick out of him,” Ashe orders him, rolling her eyes at the distraught groan the man gives her. “My cute lil’ puppy needs lots of prep before anyone goes any further, ain’t that right?” Hanzo just nods dumbly, agreeing with anything to get the man’s cock out of him. “I want him begging for something bigger by the time I’m done. Jesse’s gonna run in with his good for nothin’ horse shit crew hollerin’ after him just for a pup who knows his place.”

The man grunts as Ashe speaks, pulls out real slow so he doesn’t damage her goods and can saver the clutch a bit longer. He pulls Hanzo’s ass cheeks apart as he tugs, watching his cock pop out of the tight little snatch that begins to gape after he’s finally leaves it longingly empty. It’s an angry pink, almost bruised looking from bluntly trying to force his cock in with no stretching beforehand.

“You’re good,” Ashe murmurs, lips giving little kisses to the top of his head. “All better now, you’re alright.”

Hanzo is shaking, eyes closed tightly as his brows furrow.

He has to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/basuraleche)


End file.
